


Demon and Snow

by GaiaSilvermist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Demons, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSilvermist/pseuds/GaiaSilvermist
Summary: Demon is a demon. A God can't fall in love with a demon."They meet again in the time where everything is right. "
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Demon and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Those who've read Coming Home, this universe is based on it. 
> 
> Hope you'll like this *^^*

_Once upon a time a Demon who had a good reputation for being a human like and having a voice of an angel. Everyone loves him, even the God of snow. They fell in love and it's almost picture perfect but it's not right. In the eyes of the ruler, God and Demons' relationship are not allowed._

_God left the demon because it's the right thing. After a week the demon saw the God of snow marrying an angel, they are the happy ending in fairytales._

_The demon tried to approach the God of snow but he ignored him as if he didn't know him or he didn't exist at all._

_He felt nothing but pain and madness. They said that demons are demons. No matter how they try to live as humans and be kind as an angel, there is still darkness within them._

_The demon got mad. He went to the Goddess of love. He asked her to give the God of snow to him but the Goddess said no. Everyone is against them even the Goddess of love, his eyes turn black. The love, pain and madness made him turn into a real demon. He killed the Goddess of love._

_He fainted and the moment he woke up, he saw the Goddess of love, lifeless. The demon cried, hugged himself and asked for the ruler's forgiveness._

_He covered his ears._

_“You killed her. You already did it. Why don't you kill again?”_

_He shook his head._

_“Come on. The ruler won't forgive you anyways. You kill one of his precious Goddesses.”_

_“No! I won't do it! He won't like it. He doesn't want me to do it!”_

_He shouted and threw things at nowhere, signing the voice to go away._

_“Hedoesn't love you. The snow will never be yours. He will never choose you. Who are you anyways? You're just a demon. Why would he choose you over a perfect angel?”_

_He walked out from that place. Knocked at the God of snow door._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_The demon kneeled, “Jisoo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Please forgive me.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_He looked up to him, “I killed her. I killed the Goddess of love. Please help me. Please…”_

_“There is nothing I can do about it. I can't help you.”_

_He stood up, pointed his finger at the door and it made the door burn. His eyes are slowly turning black and he has already lost himself._

_He points his finger to the angel and the fire starts eating the angel. He pointed next to the God of snow. Lastly, he pointed his fingers to himself and let himself burn inside the house with the God he loves._

“Boo!” 

Seokmin throws the book in the air and it lands straight on his head. 

“Ouch.” He said as he rubbed the top of his head. 

Seokmin heard a laugh and looked who it came from. Of course it's his boyfriend. 

He threw the book at Joshua.

“I hate you.” Seokmin said and left Joshua.

“No. You love me.” Joshua said as he trailed behind Seokmin who started looking for a new book.

“You are too serious reading that book. What's it about this time?” 

Seokmin faced him, “Demons. God and Goddesses.”

Joshua made an ooh sound as he leaned at one of the bookshelves as he watched his best friend read the preface of a certain book.

“Snow. It's the first time I heard of him.”

“Really? I think I already heard of him.”

He did? Joshua doesn't recall it but it feels like he knew it.

Seokmin looked at him, “Really? Tell me what kind of God he is.”

“Not much but based on what I remember, he did fall in love with a demon."

Seokmin jumped in excitement and held Joshua's hand. Maybe Joshua did blush. 

He cleared his throat, “I don't know every detail but I did know that he chose to leave the demon even if he truly loves him because he knows the ruler will punish them. He chose for them to separate instead of the punishment. You know that the punishment if the ruler knows the forbidden love they have, they will live without any memory of them and if they meet, an innocent life will be sacrificed.” 

Seokmin sighed, “that's very unfortunate. I already knew that the God of snow really loved him.” 

Joshua ruffled his boyfriend’s hair, “You got so into it again.”

Seokmin stuck out his tongue to Joshua, “Yeah and I will read this again.” 

He went straight to the librarian and told him that he will borrow one. 

“Oh! I've been looking for that book!” 

“Really?” Seokmin said out of excitement. He gets really excited when someone knows a story that he knew. 

“Yes. A guy borrowed it last time and said that this picture belongs to that book.” 

Chills went straight to Seokmin’s spine as he imagined what kind of picture it was. They thought it was the picture of the demon or the God of snow. 

“May I? May I look at it.” 

Seokmin is about to take it from the hand of the librarian when someone took it and of course it's his annoying boyfriend. 

“Nah. It's mine.” Joshua said as he ran out of the library.

“Joshua, I swear to god. I won't talk to you for weeks if you–”

Seokmin stopped when he noticed that it's snowing.

“Wow.” He said amazingly.

An arm wrapped around his waist and a kiss on his lips.

“It's the first snow celebration.” Joshua giggled.

“You dork! Who celebrates the first snow!” He said as he pushed Joshua away.

“Says who always takes a picture of every “first”” Joshua mocked him.

“Right! Let's take a picture!”

Seokmin found his phone in one of his pockets and when he found it, he pulled Joshua beside him and took a selfie.

“Can we go now? I'm afraid we will freeze on the way home.” Joshua said and held Seokmin’s hand and dragged him with him.

“You know what, I'm really thankful that we were born and met in this era. Cause what if we born before and we are not titled as human but one of is a demon and one of is a god. I can't really imagine my life without knowing your existence.”

“If we are really born that way. I think I will do the same thing that the God of snow did. Because my life would not be that beautiful if I didn't know Lee Seokmin.”

Seokmin bumped his boyfriend's shoulder and Joshua returned it.

“You will meet my mom today. Are you not nervous?” Seokmin asked Joshua.

“Not really.”

Seokmin glared at him.

“I mean, it doesn't matter. Oh god. Wait. Let me rephrase it. What I mean is if he doesn't like me for you and then I will do my best for her to like me. So it kinda matters but it doesn't too.”

Seokmin can never really ask for more. Joshua is already a big blessing for him and it's more than enough.

They are already in front of Lee residence. The both of them looked at each other and took a deep breath.

“This is it.”

“Yeah.”

Seokmin opened the door and called for his mom.

“Mom. I'm home!”

“Sweetie, I'm here at the kitchen!”

“Mom, I'm with someone!”

and then someone popped out from the door frame. A beautiful brunette woman. 

“Is she a model or something? She is really beautiful and I think I saw her somewhere already.” Joshua whispered to Seokmin.

“Who is he?” Her mom asked.

“Uhm. He is my boyfriend?”

“You are not sure? Poor you.” Her mom said and walked towards Joshua.

“I'm sorry that he is treating you like that.”

“I agree ma’am. He's been treating me badly.” Joshua said in pout and puppy eyes.

“Don't worry, I will scold him later but you two need to eat first. I guess the two of you are tired from studying.”

That's what Seokmin heard before he went up to put his things in his room.

He dropped his bag somewhere and brought the book to his table. Seokmin noticed a paper fall out from it. 

It was a picture and it was a picture of Joshua and his mother.

“No way…” He whispered.

Seokmin looked at the back of the picture he got, “Jisoo… Jung Ah…”

“Mom!”

Seokmin shouted while going down.

“Why sweetie?”

“Do you remember him?” Seokmin pointed to Joshua.

“Me?” Joshua confusedly pointed at himself. 

His mom shook her head, “No. it's my first time to see him.”

“What about us? Do we have the blood of a demon or angel?” Seokmin excitedly said.

“I don't know hon. The era of demons, god and goddesses and angels, It's really a long long time. We can't trace our ancestors now.” 

“But look at this!” Seokmin showed the picture to them.

“That's what I look like when I'm younger.”

“He kinda looks like me but I'm more handsome…”

Seokmin looked coldly at Joshua and her mom looked at him too.

“Hehe.”

“Who is this? The librarian said it belongs to the book I read earlier and if that's the case. Then this Jisoo who looks like Joshua is the God of snow then the girl was probably the angel he chose.”

Joshua laughed,”Why did you look so amazed? If I were that, I would be nervous because your boyfriend and your mom are together in their past life.”

“Aahhh…” Seokmin agreed.

“And if that's the case, you are probably the demon.” Joshua teased him.

“He is a demon!” Her mother joined Joshua teasing him.

“If that's the case! You better treat me right because you failed to love me properly!”

Joshua patted his head, “Okay. Okay. I will do that, your highness.” Joshua said and kissed one of his cheeks.

“You two are cute. Maybe the two of you are really meant to be.”

“I think so too, ma’am!” 

_They are. It's a love that failed in the past. The ruler rewards the God of snow for obeying him and choosing the right thing._

_He granted the God of snow wished to meet his love again in the next life._

_The ruler also knows that the demon has been a good kid and did his best to fight the demons inside him. He even asked for forgiveness._

_Meeting the angel in his next life as his mother is a chance given to him to pay for the sin he did._

_They meet again in the time where everything is right._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this ^^
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/gaiaslvrmst


End file.
